


Snapshots

by gothamsgaygirlgang



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Comics, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Characters Arguing, M/M, but it's all lighthearted, clark is mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamsgaygirlgang/pseuds/gothamsgaygirlgang
Summary: You've probably read this post on tumblr but I don't have any fresh ideas and wanted to get used to writing these two. Bruce and Clark get got by the paparazzi





	Snapshots

Agh! Bruce!” The bright flash of a camera made Clark push Bruce away. Maybe a little bit harder than he intended. “What are you doing?” He asked, frustrated. 

“What?” Bruce shot back, regaining his balance. 

“Didn’t you see that flash? I think someone saw us.” 

“No, I didn’t… My eyes were closed.” He said and Clark forced back a grin. 

“Great, I can’t wait to see myself splashed across Twitter locking lips with the Dark Knight.” He grumbled, opening the app and searching for their names. 

It was rare for one of them to be suited up and the other to be in civvies, even rarer for “The Batman” to be in Metropolis. But they hadn’t seen each other in quite some time and Bruce couldn’t help himself, especially when the trail of an arms dealer lead him here. He just so happened to be passing the Daily Planet when Clark was finishing up a late night. And the opportunity to snatch him right up off the street and surprise him was too much. 

“What are you even doing here?” Clark asked, still staring at the screen. 

“Tracking a munitions dealer.” Bruce turned away and began flicking through his own device. 

There was an uncomfortable silence, only the sound of clicking and the streets below them. 

“Okay,” Clark sighed, finally breaking it. “There’s nothing yet, they might try and sell it to one of the papers so let me just text some friends and see if they can stop it.” 

“You have to take the blame,” Bruce said, sternly.

“What?” 

“You have to say you kissed me after I saved you.” 

“That’s a buncha bull, I’m not doing that.” Clark spat. 

“You have to, you’re already making yourself a target by being caught kissing me, it’ll only make things worse if you tell people I kissed you.” There was the faintest waiver in his voice, but not faint enough to escape Clark’s ears. 

“Fine,” Clark sighed. “But I’m still pissed.” Bruce sighed in relief and moved closer to Clark. 

“You’re still mad?” Bruce asked, moving closer again. 

“Very,” Clark said, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“Are you gonna do something about it?” His tone shifted, and he wrapped a finger through Clark’s belt loop. 

“Like what?” 

“Are you gonna punish me?” Their noses almost touching, he felt Bruce’s hot breath on his face, he heard his heart rate increase. 

Clark allowed Bruce to lurch him forward and pull him into another kiss. 

“You are so going to regret asking for that,” Clark growled, pulling him back into another kiss. It had been too long since they’ve seen each other. 

*

When Clark woke the next morning, he had completely forgotten about the snapshot that had been taken the night before. Instead, he laid still, feeling the daylight stream in through the closed curtains and warm his bare skin. The snores escaping from the man next to him felt soothing, like white noise. 

As with all moments like this, it ended all too quickly. The vibrations from his phone drew him out of semi-conscious state. He gently rolled away from Bruce and looked at the screen. 

It was a text from someone at the Gotham Gazette; 

“Sorry Clark, I couldn’t stop it. They’re publishing it soon so it’s best to get ahead and give us a statement before it’s published.” 

He groaned and resisted the urge to pelt his phone at the wall, or rather through the wall. 

“Thanks, bud, let me know when you can take my statement.” He sent back. 

And with that he threw himself back against the bed, accidentally bouncing Bruce awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me other places with the same username if you enjoyed this!


End file.
